Advances in wireless communication have revolutionized the way we communicate and access information, and have birthed a number of wireless communication devices whose affordability and availability have increased over time. A number of modern wireless communication devices, such as mobile phones, personal digital assistant (PDA), wireless routers, hand-held tablets, laptops, etc., use a variety of input/output (I/O) components and user interfaces. In fact, more and more I/O and transmission functionalities (e.g., global positioning system (GPS), wireless local area networks (WLAN or Wi-Fi), Bluetooth, cellular communication, etc.) are now being integrated into a single portable electronic device such as a smartphone. Many of the modern wireless communication systems utilize static I/O and user interface configurations.